Accidental Purpose
by phayte1978
Summary: You know the trope... Two Characters- One bed... things happen. ( ʖ )( ʖ )( ʖ )


"When did you say check in was?" Shinsou asked, pulling his bag over his shoulder.

"Um… I don't know," Kaminari stated.

They had headed out on a job assignment- both of them together as they worked for the same agency. Currently they were following a lead on a mass murderer. Shinsou had been working this case for over a year, finally asking for help. Kaminari came in and within a month got a lead that sent them overseas.

"Let me see the paperwork," Shinsou said, holding his hand out as Kaminari rummaged through his bag, pulling a wad of paper than made Shinsou crinkle his nose at. Opening it up, Shinsou sighed. "It was an hour ago… let's go. We are not here for sightseeing."

Walking a couple kilometers, they found the small inn they were staying at and went to check in.

"Yes! One room for Kaminari!" the lady chirped.

"One room?" Shinsou asked.

"For both of us," Kaminari explained. "This way we can work better on the case."

Making their way down the hallway, he found his room and opened it up- Shinsou froze at the door.

"One bed?" Shinsou asked, turning to face Kaminari.

"Dude! I booked double beds!" Kaminari exclaimed.

Another sigh and Shinsou glanced at the paper. "You booked a double bed… idiot." If it was not for the fact that Kaminari was actually damn good at tracking people- he would have left this air head behind.

"This is why you don't have me do this shit!" Kaminari whined, flopping on the bed.

"Let me see if they have another room," Shinsou said, dropping his bag and heading back to the front desk.

After talking to the woman- no they were all booked up.

Fucking great.

"What about an extra futon or something?" Shinsou asked.

Of course that was all taken up as well. A sigh and Shinsou headed back to his room. "We are stuck here."

A groan and Kaminari just stared at the ceiling. If it wasn't for how damn grumpy and angry looking Shinsou was- he would _almost _say he was handsome.

"I guess we will make the most of it," Kaminari said.

Shinsou raised an eyebrow. "You better not snore."

* * *

The first night, Shinsou worked on their files til late into the night. Kaminari was already deep asleep- oddly _not _snoring. He had this soft breathing that was making Shinsou sleepy. Stretching at the small table he had been working at- Shinsou moved over to the bed.

Of course Kaminari was star fished all over the bed.

"Kaminari," Shinsou said.

Smacking his mouth, Kaminari never opened his eyes. "What?"

"Move so I can lay down," Shinsou said- activating his quirk so Kaminari would actually fucking do what he asked.

He waited til Kaminari rolled over, giving him more than enough room. It was good Kaminari was small- because it felt like the bed was even smaller.

Who the hell books one room and double bed?

* * *

He woke that morning to popping sounds, Kaminari drooling all over his pillow, that soft breathing filling the room. Small sparks of electricity burst from his fingers- that must have been the popping sounds. Sitting up, Shinsou stretched and nudged Kaminari- only to get a small shock of his own.

"What the hell?" Kaminari said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes- sparks flying all over.

"Go charge some things," Shinsou said- knowing full and well if Kaminari didn't, his sparks only got stronger.

A groan and Kaminari was flopped back- snoring softly.

"Dammit," Shinsou said, moving from the bed- feeling the static in the air as he got their laptops, taking the cord over to Kaminari's hand.

The good thing about having Kaminari around- all of their electronics stayed fully charged. He had gotten use to the sparks and pops that came from Kaminari from time to time, and was even a little spoiled with his phone always having a full battery. Placing a couple charging cords in Kaminari's hand, he waited as everything rapidly charged.

Once he had everything charged- he saw that Kaminari was not sparking anymore. Seeing it was still too early to even be awake, he climbed back into bed- allowing the soft snores to lull him back to sleep.

An hour or so later, the sun was brighter on the window to their room, and Shinsou heard mumbling.

"Yum," _smacking of mouth _, "this is so damn good!"

Shinsou smiled, and peeked out over at Kaminari. His head was on the pillow, facing him- apparently dreaming about some really good food.

"What are you eating?" Shinsou asked, humoring the early morning sleep talking.

"Chocolate… ( _incoherent mumble _)," Kaminari whispered.

"Is it good?" Shinsou asked, trying not to laugh as Kaminari's face was fast asleep- though his lips were smacking together.

A hum and Kaminari was licking his lips. Another chuckle and Shinsou closed his eyes. He had the weirdest partner ever. When he was about to fall asleep again, more mumbling that he could not make out- almost as if Kaminari was speaking another language.

"I'm going to have to muzzle you," Shinsou groaned.

"( _humming _) you can do anything you want to me… Shin," Kaminari moaned, then rolled over to his back, his arms splaying across the bed and he was starfished again. Shinsou groaned as Kaminari had struck him with his arm dead in the center of his chest, and the weight of Kaminari's leg over his.

"Would you move?!" Shinsou said, ignoring what Kaminari said- figuring he was still deep asleep.

"Move… all over you," Kaminari mumbled, then moaning softly.

Fucking hell, Shinsou felt a panic grow inside of him. Kaminari was softly moaning and when he tried to move Kaminari off of him- it was hard to miss the tenting in his pants.

"Shin…" Kaminari moaned, then smacked his mouth again- growing quiet.

There was no sleeping after that. Sitting up, Shinsou rubbed his face with his hands, then got up and went into the bathroom. Splashing cold water on his face and wondering what the fuck just happened.

The room was quiet once more- outside of the soft snores Kaminari was giving. Shaking his head, Shinsou couldn't believe Kaminari was dreaming about him.

They were partners- that was it.

Maybe it was due to them sharing a damn bed. Shinsou had told himself this was why- and no other reasoning.

It had to be.

* * *

Shinsou found he kept his distance from Kaminari most of the day. Even when they were forced to be stuck together, he just stayed quiet. It was hard to look over Kaminari- knowing what his name sounded like in a moan off Kaminari's lips.

Why was he bothered by this?

Was it because his partner was so damn good looking, pretty even? What hero wears a damn choker, and skin tight pants?

Well plenty of them. Over the years, Kaminari never faltered from his original hero costume. His pants got a little tighter, his shirt a little deeper cut- his jacket falling over him perfect. It was Kaminari after all. Someone he had known since UA.

"Dude! I'm so bored!" Kaminari whined as they made their way back to the hotel. "And you've barely talked to me!"

Shinsou grunted, pushing Kaminari away from him. He was use to Kaminari's neediness- chalking it up to that was how Kaminari always was. The touches, the arm around his shoulder as Kaminari leaned into him.

So why was it all so different now?

"Let's eat!" Kaminari exclaimed as they got settled back into their room.

Shinsou went with setting up his laptop, going over their day's notes instead.

"How about some room service?" Kaminari asked.

"At this place?" Shinsou replied.

"Ah, true!"

"There are some places a few blocks away if you wanna order and go pick up," Shinsou pointed out- still keep his eyes off Kaminari the entire time.

"Perfect! What do you want?"

"Doesn't matter, you know what I like," Shinsou answered, pulling up his files and getting lost in his work. He could hear Kaminari sigh, then head out while getting his phone.

He knew he was being somewhat of a dick- but he was not sure how to handle what happened this morning. It was all fun and games, teasing Kaminari with the food dream as he slept- but the moaning of his name…

Groaning, Shinsou sat back, running his hands through his hair while he just stared at the horrible wallpaper that graced the walls of their room.

The room was too damn small- and Kaminari had his shit all over. The room even smelled like Kaminari. This was becoming a problem. Shinsou had not allowed himself to look at Kaminari in any way other than a partner- but after this morning, something else triggered in his head.

He found he enjoyed staring at Kaminari- enjoyed his dumb jokes and his random rambles. Kaminari was so different from him. Where he was serious, Kaminari was playful.

A sigh and he had to get his head right. He couldn't continue like this.

Was this all because Kaminari had unwillingly moaned his name this morning?

And why did he like that so much?

* * *

Kaminari had gone to bed before him once more. "Don't go staying up all night! We need your brain to break this case!"

A grunt and Shinsou was deep into his files. He had done everything he could to distract himself.

Another thing he learned was that Kaminari went straight to sleep. Within minutes of laying down- even, soft breathing would start up. Shinsou had not gotten a damn thing done all evening and really need too. His mind kept drifting over to his partner who was sound asleep.

Staring at his screen more, Shinsou felt his eyes growing heavy and sat back in his chair. He was not planning falling asleep- especially not in his day clothes and in such an uncomfortable position.

Hands on his shoulders startled him- not realizing he had fallen asleep. Gasping and feeling his heart racing, he saw Kaminari glaring at him.

"I thought I said not to stay up all damn night working?" Kaminari said, then turned on his heel walking to the bathroom. Glancing at the time, Shinsou saw it was three in the morning and he was still in that damn uncomfortable chair. When Kaminari came back out, he glanced over at Shinsou. "Are you sleeping there?"

A shrug and Shinsou stretched. Maybe it would be better to just sleep in the chair and risk permanent back failure.

It was even worse as all Kaminari was wearing was some over sized tshirt and shorts he could have passed as boxers. Thin pale legs that seem to glow in the dim lighting of the room and the way his shirt hung off his shoulder...

"I'll go shower," Shinsou said, stretching one last time before heading to the bathroom. He couldn't believe he was thinking the way he was. He had never looked at Kaminari _that way _.

Maybe that was half his issue. He never looked at anyone _that way _. Even back in UA when everyone was pairing off- he just went along with it. Sure he had made out with some girls in the classes, even fooled around a bit- but it never excited him. He figured that part of his brain was broken due to his quirk. He never really had urges or needs…

But then why as he thought about Kaminari his dick was half hard?

Groaning, Shinsou turned the shower as cold as he could and stepped under the water. Hissing as the water hit his skin- startling him once more that evening. It was probably one of the fastest showers he had ever taken and quickly dried off, pulling his jogging pants and tshirt on. He could only pray Kaminari was already back to sleep by the time he went to bed.

The room was dark, just the street lamp outside casting a couple smell beams of light into their room. He saw Kaminari on one side of the bed- and still shivering from his shower, quickly made his way over to the other side.

He just wanted under the blankets, and to get warm again- though he was glad his cock has shriveled in the ice bath he just took.

Not paying attention as he curled under the blankets- his foot brushed against Kaminari- causing him to squeal out.

"Ohmygod! Shinsou! You're so cold!" Kaminari gasped, turning over and starting at a shivering Shinsou.

"I'll warm up," Shinsou said.

Kaminari reached out for his hand, only for him to jerk it away.

"Dude, what is with you?" Kaminari asked, sitting up and staring over at him.

Shinsou was glad for the mostly dark room. Curling under the blankets more, he shook his head. "Just go back to sleep."

"You've been a real ass all day!" Kaminari said, "More so than usual."

"You do realize how late it is… and we are on assignment," Shinsou said.

"And you do realize you are normally never this much of an ass!" Kaminari said, poking his shoulder and shocking him.

A sigh and Shinsou looked up and saw that Kaminari was glaring at him- but he could also see how concerned Kaminari was.

"I… heard you this morning," Shinsou whispered.

"Heard me what?" Kaminari asked, now even more confused.

"Well… talking in your sleep."

"Oh?" Kaminari said, laying back down and facing him. "Did I say anything good?"

"You moaned my name," Shinsou said, moving his eyes away from Kaminari.

A giggle and Kaminari kicked at his leg. "That's cause you're so fucking hot!"

Ok- Shinsou was not expecting that type of confession from Kaminari. "What?"

"I mean… have you ever looked at yourself?" Kaminari asked.

"Every day."

"Well… you're hot! Deal with it."

Shinsou pressed his lips together- not even sure how to take this information. He was still cold, thought his face had heated up quite quickly.

"Shin?" Kaminari asked, looking over at him. "It doesn't… like weird you out, does it?"

He wasn't sure how to feel really.

"I mean… I know you dated that girl from business support for awhile back in school…" Kaminari continued.

Shinsou never really dated anyone. He hung out with this girl during lunch, held her hand and made out with her. It was what seemed to be the things people did back then, and he was all for the entire high school experience.

"I mean… I've never hidden the fact that I'm bi," Kaminari said, still rambling as Shinsou's head spun.

Shinsou did remember a time at UA where they were all playing spin the bottle, and it landed on him. It was a guy who spun it and everyone was in an uproar. Even more so when they both kissed.

He didn't hate it.

And he sure as fuck didn't hate Kaminari.

"But like… I totally get it if you aren't into guys… or even me. I mean, we are partners," Kaminari said.

"Do you ever shut up?" he asked, a teasing tone to his voice.

"See! You're such an ass-"

Leaning in, Shinsou took Kaminari off guard by kissing him. He had been unconsciously thinking about it all day as it was- and fuck it. If Kaminari can ramble forever about how he feels and not hide it, he can at least see what this was like.

He felt warmth. Kaminari's mouth was warm against him. Hands on his arms were warm, and Kaminari smelled so damn good. Their lips moved easily together, just a slight bumping of noses and Kaminari shifted his head a bit more. Licking at Kaminari's bottom lip- he felt where Kaminari's mouth opened, and his tongue slid in.

Both of their tongues moved against the other- finding their rhythm. Kaminari hummed softly and moved closer to Shinsou. The heat from Kaminari's body slowly stopping his shivering from his shower. He could feel Kaminari flush to his body and pulled back, wishing there was a bit more light in the room to see his face.

"You planned this… didn't you?" Shinsou asked.

"What?"

"Who else books one damn bed?"

Kaminari giggled and kissed his nose. "I promise that was an accident."

Leaning back in, his mouth was back on Kaminari, kissing him. This was different than the other kisses he had had before. Those kisses were more so going through the motions- nothing inside of him stirring. This though- everything in him stirred. He felt his body quickly heating up- even when Kaminari's hands moved over his back across his tshirt and the small popping sounds from his quirk snapping at him. It tickled against his skin and being with Kaminari as a partner for as long as they had- it was something he was oddly use too. He found he really liked it.

"Shin…" Kaminari whispered, his face pulling away from his, hands popping in his hair as Kaminari was gasping for air.

He had not had enough. His mouth finding his way on Kaminari's thin throat- kissing and licking. Kaminari tasted like a battery he once licked as a kid. Gently sucking on the bare shoulder that had been teasing him earlier, he felt more pops against his scalp from where Kaminari was still running his hands through his hair.

Soft moans that stirred him even more filled the room- soft moans just like the soft breathing Kaminari did as he slept. A low moan and Shinsou found he was pressing Kaminari into the mattress- his mouth moving over Kaminari's collarbone while his hands trailed up Kaminari's oversized shirt over his lean chest.

He marveled at how small and lean Kaminari was- never filling out the way he had, never bulking. He felt his body was completely drowning Kaminari's- but he also heard the way Kaminari continued to moan, his hands popping against his skin under his own shirt.

Their agency wouldn't like this- but Shinsou didn't care. Partners in relationships was frowned on- but it was not against the rules.

"This is just how I dreamed it," Kaminari breathed, grabbing at Shinsou and pulling him back for a kiss. Their bodies pressed and they were both moaning into the other's mouth. Pressing his body harder into Kaminari's, he felt just how hard Kaminari was. He liked that feeling against his cock- feeling another hard cock against his- it made him press harder down on Kaminari, making them both moan.

"Fuck!" Kaminari cried, his nails raking down his lower back and Shinsou pressing down again.

"This… feels… good," Shinsou gasped.

"Hah!" Kaminari gasped.

It did feel damn good. They weren't kissing anymore as Shinsou's head was resting in Kaminari's neck- his breath coming hard and fast while they grind against each other. The small gasps and sounds from Kaminari as his hands moved over his body- the popping of electricity the more into it they got.

He had never been this turned on in his life. Sure, he had masturbated- but that was because he woke up with hard on most mornings and it was easier to just jerk off. But this feeling- this felt so different, so primal.

The way Kaminari's body melted under him, his hair all messed up around his head, and the way he said Shinsou's name. It rolled over him, and pierced into his mind as if his own quirk was activated on himself. Shinsou growled and found he was biting on Kaminari's shoulder.

The electricity pops got harder and Shinsou moaned only louder. Hands gripped tight on his ass, electricity lightly flowing through his body and Shinsou was shaking. The calling of his name, static in the air, and Shinsou couldn't stop shaking. His body was exploding. He had never orgasm as hard as he was at that moment. All the electricity flowing through his body short circuiting his brain, making him fall hard on Kaminari.

He was completely out of it- Shinsou did not feel the small bolts of electricity that were pulsing into his body as Kaminari cried his name out- his body convulsing from his own orgasm.

The room smelled of sex and felt like static. Shinsou was breathing hard against Kaminari's neck, the sweat drying on his skin- and cum in his boxers.

"Shin," Kaminari whispered.

All he could do was grunt.

"I didn't hurt you… did I?"

Shaking his head, he managed to lift up and stare down at the mess that was now Kaminari. Smiling softly, Shinsou pressed his lips against Kaminari and rolled off of him. He needed his damn pants off of him- they were feeling sticky against his skin.

Shuffling next to him and Kaminari was doing the same. The room was dark, and they both just laid there not saying a damn thing. A small pop against his palm and he felt Kaminari's hand on his. Squeezing Kaminari's hand, he pulled him over against his chest and started to rub at his hair.

"Thank you," Shinsou said.

"For?"

"Being dumb enough to wrongly book our rooms," Shinsou said with a slight laugh, that caused Kaminari to volt at his chest. It stung- but Shinsou laughed and just hugged Kaminari tighter.


End file.
